


Makoto Naegi Has Created A Chat

by Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack Fic, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Except for Chihiro, Funny, Hiffumi is gross, Kiyotaka is wholesome, Other, Penis jokes, Pining, Sane Enoshima Junko, Swearing, Texting, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, all of them - Freeform, asexual chihiro, chat, gays being gays, genocider is lurking, sayaka is a thot, simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood/pseuds/Kiss_Kiss_fallinblood
Summary: Crack ficMakoto makes a group chat. He regrets this decision almost immediately.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 36





	1. 8========D

Makoto Naegi has created a chat with Aoi Asahina and fourteen (14) others.

M. Naegi: hey guys I figured that a chart might be fun :D you can change your names at the top.

Queen Bitch: 8=============D

M. Naegi: I regret my decision

Kirigiri: You should

Taka: I like your smiley face, but your name is quite rude. 

Cool Guy 69: bro no

I had sex with your sister: are you happy now, Makoto????

Eggy: CHANHE UR NANE I STG

in your shower: is that better

Kirigiri: Makoto has been restrained. I locked him in a closet, but might I suggest that you not tempt fate Fukawa.

Togami: let him out so he can do what he needs to

Bruh: He’ll kill the crazy braid lady tho

Togami: that's the point

Fine I'll stop: OnO don't kill me, master *cries and moans*

Queen Bitch: ew

Togami: ew

Bruh: ew

Celestia Ludenberg: ew

Kirigiri: both me and Makoto reply ‘ew’

The Alpha and the Omega: *shows massive dick* you like that? *Moaning*

Toko I Guess: I'll kill you in your sleep

Taka: THIS IS NO WAY FOR HOPES PEAK HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS TO BEHAVE I LEAVE FOR ONE MINUTE…. Read More


	2. Simps and Thots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miracle of polls.

Eggy: Good morning everyone, I hope you all will be at your peak today :)

Ed Sheeran But Worse: no <3

Buggle Man: That was the worst

Taka: Good one, Makoto

Buggle Man: Yeah good one, Makoto :)

Queen Bitch: S

Mukuro: I

Ed Sheeran But Worse: M

Togami: P

Bruh: E

Chi: N

Bruh: I

Chi: S

Buggle Man: I hate you all

;): I dedicate my entire life to Jesus Christ and this is the repayment I get?

Scissors B4 Misters: Shut up small tits

Scissors B4 Misters: Ur puns suck dik eggy  
Scissors B4 Misters: unlike mine

Aoi: nonononononononononononononononononononononono

;): Are we all going to ignore the fact that she just called me ‘small tits’?

Kirigiri: yes

Celestia Ludenberg: yes

Chi: yes

Togami Created a Poll: Are we all going to ignore Toko calling Sayaka ‘small tits’ yes or no?

12 voted ‘yes’

4 voted ‘no’

;): fuck y’all

The Alpha and the Omega: I would NEVER treat a LADY such as yourself like this! !!1!!!1

;): I may not be good at geography, but did I ask?

The Alpha and the Omega: sorry Miss Maizono :(((((

Scissors B4 Misters: Thotty over here sucks even more dick than Eggs jokes

Taka: Stop slut shaming Sayaka!!!

Togami Created a Poll: Has Sayaka tried to get with you romantically or sexually? Yes or no?

12 voted ‘yes’

4 voted ‘no’

Togami: The numbers speak for themselves

Togami: Begone THOT

Kirigiri: lmaooooooo

Eggy: Are you having a stroke, Kiri??

Kirigiri: I hope you all know I am actually dying from laughter.

Eggy: Your face hasn’t moved at all. You are silent. Are you ok??????


	3. k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an important question is asked

Bruh: Okay guys I have a question. 

Togami: You’re going to ask even though no one wants to hear it at three in the morning so…

Bruh: So I woke up in the middle of the night, and there’s blood in my underwear??

Pool Doughnut: Answer my PMs. It’s going to be okay!

Pool Doughnut: Wait

Pool Doughnut: Holup

Pool Doughnut: Hiro wtf

Pool Doughnut: YOu need tO go to A DOCTOR

Togami: jesus fuck

Eggy: why are you spamming at 3AM?

Togami: Use your eyes Naegi

Eggy: jesus fucking christ

Kirigiri: That is quite the predicament

Bruh: So it’s not a period?

Eggy: Guys don’t get periods dumbass

Bruh: k

Pool Doughnut: What do you mean ‘k’?!?!?!?!?!? YOU NEED TO GET MEDICAL HELP

Bruh: k


	4. Leon wants to suck Brendon Urie's dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gays come marching in

Ed Sheeran but Worse: hey guys I just saw Panic at the disco in concert. 

Pool Doughnut: did you have fun? :)

Ed Sheeran but Worse: but I kinda wanna suck his dick??? Y’know???

Pool Doughnut: ??? tmi???

Taka: That is normal bro

Ed Sheeran but Worse: oh ok :)

Buggle Man: I don’t wanna be that guy but

Buggle Man: It is normal. You are gay

Taka: It’s not gay ! We are both straight

Buggle: no were not bro

Taka: bro

Ed Sheeran but Worse: no homo guys. I just feel the urge to suck his dick. 

Eggy: That is gay

Ed Sheeran but Worse: YOU GUYS DON’T GET IT. I WANNA SUCK HIS DICK, BUT LIKE IN A NON HOMOSEXUAL WAY

Sakura: You are part of the LGBT+ community now :) 

Ed Sheeran but Worse: did i just get diagnosed as gay

Pool Doughnuts: yea she also did that to me <3 <3 <3

Sakura: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Taka: Mondo and I just came to a conclusion: it isn’t gay if you are; a) wearing socks, b) say no homo, c) or it’s just kissing the homies goodnight

Ed Sheeran: I’ll just wear socks then

Eggy: u don’t want 2 join the homie sexuals :(

Sakura: :(

Pool Doughnuts: :(

Chi: :(

Kirigiri: :(

Taka: :(

Buggle Man: :(

Scissors B4 Misters: :(

;): :(

Celestia Ludenberg: :(

Ed Sheeran but Worse: Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me into being gay?? Also, Makoto, you are in a relationship with Kirigiri

Eggy: its called i like men and women bitch

Kirigiri: You can like more than one gender, Kuwata. 

Ed Sheeran but Worse: :o


End file.
